At present, most smart phones already have a video shooting function. Due to the limitation of lenses and costs, the luminous flux of a single pixel is relatively poor, there is lots of random noise in a captured video, and in particular, the random noise is more obvious in a relatively dark scene. On the one hand, the noise reduces the definition and quality of an image. On the other hand, the residual is excessively large during compression encoding, leading to an increasing size of encoded streams and heavier load of networks and storage.
Performing preprocessing of denoising on the video not only can improve the video quality, but also facilitates network transmission. Therefore, video denoising has a practical value on a real-time streaming media service, a mobile videophone, network video chat, or the like that has limited bandwidth.